


Diary of a Terrarian Zoologist: Bonin' the Bestiary

by Zarkitty



Category: Terraria
Genre: Ball Smothering, Bestiality, Biting, Cum Inflation, F/M, Knotting, Large Cock, Mating Bites, Non-Consensual, Oral, Pain, Roughness, Scratching, Sexual Content, Smut, Sweat, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, musk, werefox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarkitty/pseuds/Zarkitty
Summary: The Zoologist goes on adventures of her own to discover and catalogue the fascinating variety of life in Terraria, but some of the critters end up taking a very special interest in her, too...!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Diary of a Terrarian Zoologist: Bonin' the Bestiary

**Author's Note:**

> As a quick content warning, this particular chapter contains: Rape, bestiality, sweat, musk, ball smothering, cum inflation, knotting, vaginal, TF, biting, scratching, general roughness, oral, some focus on pain and a huge ol' fox cock. Read at your own discretion~!

_"Dear diary,_  
_I totally had the wildest day!! I was just hanging out in the forest and playing with some bunnies when I saw this big, like, flash of orange in the bushes! I LOVE to meet new animals so I decided to go check it out, and I then met this totes weird looking fox. I didn't know they could get so big so I got really excited cuz it might be a new species or whatevs! But that's not even the crazy part! Natch I tried to pet it, cuz I mean like, duh, and then..."_

* * *

Before the Zoologist stood a very strange red fox: He was closer to a wolf than the typical vulpine in stature, and rather than the lithe physique suggestive of a quick, clever predator, he had the intense musculature of a monstrous beast packed beneath sleek, orange fur. Narrowed amber eyes shined with malice directed towards the mocha-skinned woman crouched before him, teeth bared and a low growl rumbling in his throat. The Zoologist's own body was a bit smaller overall, even despite the woman's considerable height and well-toned musculature. How she simultaneously maintained a bust over twice the size of her own head, an ass padded well enough to function as its own seat, _and_ washboard abs was a mystery for the ages.

Either heedless or simply oblivious to the warnings given, she shuffled forwards with an arm outstretched to pet his head. She beamed her widest, warmest smile and cooed, "We're like, friends, okay? Don't worry! I won't hurt you!" The very instant that her fingertips brushed against the bunny-soft fur of the fox's head, it let out a vicious snarl and leapt forwards onto her, using its immense strength to pin her on her back. His fangs snapped shut a hair's breadth away from her face, his muzzle contorted in anger.

Wide eyed, the startled animal enthusiast pushed at the beast and cried out, "WHOAH, h-hey! I said we're friends! Come on, be cool and stuff!" Of course, her words fell on deaf ears, a spatter of spittle across her face from every snap of her fluffy assailant's slobbery jaws. She barely managed to shove his tremendous, animalistic bulk off her well cushioned frame a moment later, but it failed to buy her enough time to do more than turn around and scramble a short distance away on all fours.

She had barely begun to climb back to her feet when the wind was slammed out of her lungs again as the fox crashed down onto her like a fallen star. No matter how she kicked at him or clawed at the grass, she couldn't find the purchase needed to escape this time... but for several seconds, all he did was lay atop her. She felt the bulk and heat of his fuzzy body bear down on her back, felt his steamy breath against her while his guttural growls sent shivers down her spine, but he still didn't bite down. After another moment of awkward silence, his cool, wet nose began to tickle against the sensitive skin of her neck as he sniff-sniff-sniffled at her.

"A-ah! Uh! S-see, we're just playing, bro! No need to, like, fight. Just let me back up, and— ACK?!" The Zoologist's plea was interrupted when the fox turned himself around atop her prone body to unceremoniously stuff his muzzle between her clothed asscheeks with a few noisy huffs and nuzzles that earned a startled squeal from her. Worse, in this position, her face was smushed right against his groin: A thick, plump and fuzzy white sheath pressed right against her forehead, the tapered tip peeking out to drool thin lines of pre down her entire face while he started to grind against her. Not far below, her nose was planted securely between fat, equally fluffy nuts that practically burned the smell of a stingingly earthy animal musk into her senses, their slick fur matted down with sweat from the effort of earlier hunts.

Her initial reaction was a sharp gasp of shocked disgust which served only to deliver a powerful hit of sweaty fuckmusk directly into her lungs. What followed was a deep, heated moan that forced its way past her lips despite her best efforts to suppress it, her eyes rolling halfway up into fluttery lids. Another moan ripped free the moment the fox found her slit through the increasingly damp crotch of her jeans, his head craned down between her legs while his long tongue lapped relentlessly at the puffy pussy lips hidden only by a thin layer of denim.

With her mouth wide open, it was only inevitable that the fox would grind his hefty balls across the flat of her lolled out tongue amid his excited thrusts, smearing the built up ballsweat across it while she gagged and sputtered from the intensity of the salty, heady flavor. "S-sthhthop, pleeaaasth, mmnhgh- mmffhh, PFAH!" By the time she managed to spit them out, that taste had already been rubbed so deep into her tastebuds that it would stick there for days to come, and the myriad assaults of musk, sweat and the beast's relentless oral attentions clouded her brain with the pink cotton candy fog of immense lust. Her conscious mind tried to fight through the haze, but her traitorous body quivered with knee shaking excitement nonetheless.

The surly fox's pre-slick cock was coaxed further and further out by the taste of her arousal, the red, vein-lined vulpine dick befittingly monstrous, at least the size of her forearm in length. It practically jumped from base to tip with every heartbeat that coursed through it, each one punctuated with a thick jet of pre across her tightly shut eyes. Its slippery shaft smeared all across her face in broad sweeps that painted her features with a coat of preslime. The Zoologist could only manage a hushed whimper. As her other senses compensated for the lack of sight, the assault on her nose strengthened to a crescendo of eye watering intensity. Long rivers of involuntary tears rolled down her flushed cheeks from both the humiliation and the poignant stench of bestial musk.

It was only a matter of time before his patience with that obstructive cloth ran thin. A flash of sharp teeth tore the crotch right out of her pants, her bare cunt exposed in the blink of an eye. His tongue glided across her invitingly plump folds for a few more hungry laps that made her back arch up against his belly while she twisted and groaned beneath him. He began to turn himself around above her, and in a pathetic attempt to use the opportunity to escape, the Zoologist shakily tried to push herself up enough to crawl... only to feel the fox's full weight slam down onto her once more and daze her anew. His forelegs hooked around her hips and his haunches wiggled a bit as his hindquarters raised up. Having witnessed it in nature before, she knew exactly what was about to happen, and she started to beg between her lustful huffs, "Wait wait WAIT! Please, staahp! I'm, like, totally not a girl fox, you can't...!"

The fox, for his part, did not give one fuck about that. In fact, he almost looked like he had a smug smile on his face while his slimy dick hotdogged between her pillowy asscheeks in a sloppy rut that sent thick ropes of sticky pre jetting across the valley between them. No matter how much she wiggled, squirmed or crawled, her new 'lover' didn't let up for a second. In the end, all her efforts proved useful for was to help him line his pointy, pre-spurting tip up with her drenched pussy. The only thing left for her to do was grit her teeth and take in a sharp breath to brace herself, and...

Birds fluttered out of nearby treetops, startled by the ear-splitting scream of the Zoologist that ripped from her throat the moment that overmassive animal cock was rammed into her with no more lubrication than the coat of pre along his shaft and her own feminine honey. The beast atop her let out a low, pleasant rumble of pleasure as he began to roll and buck his hips with the intent to mercilessly breed his new bitch at a hard rut of a pace. His shaft burned like a hot lance into her helpless cunt, one leg kicked out behind her, teeth grit together and spittle foaming past them as pleasure and pain both vied for dominance in her nervous system.

As though that weren't enough, his sharp claws raked across the sensitive skin of her hips and thighs thanks to his tightened grip amidst the frenzied rut, drawing long red lines through mocha-toned flesh, her voice breathlessly faint as she whined out. She could do little more than squeak when his teeth pressed in around the back of her neck tight enough to worry her, though they hadn't broken skin just yet. Her sad little whimpers only served to drive him onwards, his hips driven down in heavy falls that ruthlessly fucked his whole shaft as deep into her as it could fit and made his fluff-covered nuts clap against her thighs. Her abdomen bulged out obscenely with each thrust, enough to scrape her belly against the filthy ground. Tears streamed down her face, watery eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream, her voice unable to escape her throat between ragged breaths.

Every minute felt like an hour of being pummeled into the muddy dirt for the Zoologist, filled with an endless barrage of vicious thrusts that only the powerful legs of an animal could deliver. Worse, the longer it went on, the more her body acclimated to the brutal treatment, to the ruinous stretch of his cock reshaping her insides. The intense, uncomfortable heat of the fox's hard dick inside her, combined with his thick, warm fluff laid like a blanket across her back, slowly gave way to an odd sense of cozy warmth and security beneath the beast's massive bulk. Before long, she even began to moan shamelessly as the sensation of the stretching friction finally gave way to far more pleasure than pain, even despite the latter's severity... or perhaps in part thanks to it, some wires crossed by the sensory overload she was subjected to.

Though her senses were mostly fried to the point of uselessness for anything that wasn't processing her soreness or the pleasurable, relentless rut which warmed her from the inside out, she could still just barely perceive her breeder's thick knot begin to press and practically burn against her ruined cunt as it inflated. Again and again, he tried to force it inside, eager yips and growls muffled against her neck, every feverish buck of his hips landing hard enough to bruise her already so brutally battered slit. Each earned a shaky-voiced cry from his victim, but soon, he violently rammed his fat cock as deep into her as he could, his hindlegs hunched up tightly, the knot straining against her entrance for a moment longer before it finally shoved in with a lewd, wet POP.

The sound was nearly drowned out by one last shrill shriek from the Zoologist, another spray of spit flying from her open mouth. Her full body quiver reached a peak as a mind-shattering climax rocked her entire being like so many bolts of lightning searing through her nerves. Femcum soaked the beast's groin in wave after wave of hard squirts while her fingers violently clutched dirt and grass into loose clumps in her palms. With his knot locked inside and his shaft so wonderfully wrung by the incessant contractions of her cumming cunny, it was only a matter of seconds before his own explosive orgasm followed.

A massive, throbby surge coursed through his whole shaft once, then twice, and the third ended in a geyserlike eruption of watery spunk which flooded her insides to the brim, so immensely potent that she could practically feel the wriggle of every virile swimmer within. Her belly started to swell out as though already lightly pregnant with a litter of his kits, and it only grew as the beast's climax rolled on and on and on for what seemed like forever to her overwhelmed mind. His jaws twitched, fangs sunk deep into her flesh through skin and into muscle beneath. The blood pooled and mixed with his saliva as it dripped down the curve of her neck.

Little did she know that this fateful commixture would dictate the future of her life as a Zoologist. At first, she could hardly even perceive the strange tingle already tickling at her head and tailbone, but it quickly grew to an unignorably sharp pain. Her long, dark brown locks slowly shifted to a luscious copper red which spread from her scalp along each thread of hair, all the way to the very ends.

What concerned her more, however, was the feeling of the furry triangular ears which rose from her head like the parting petals of a flower blossom, followed by their sudden, fully functional integration into her body. The abrupt addition of new auditory pathways was enough to make her head spin all over again. Unlike the other changes, the final transformation was immediate: A huge, bushy fox tail erupted from her rump in an instant, like an opened novelty snake can.

Helplessly pinned beneath the panting beast, she ended up stuck for longer than her addled mind could track, unable to do more than huff and pant in unison with him as beads of sweat rolled down her body from the heat and exertion. Eventually, he climbed off of her to turn himself back around, leaving them ass-to-ass while he tugged and yanked to get free, his knot pulling relentlessly at her tortured cunt before it finally managed to POP back out, immediately followed by an intense waterfall of animal cum pouring from her gaped hole. She couldn't even cry out anymore, too exhausted to do anything but yip pathetically and collapse with nothing left to hold her up, consciousness fading to a merciful sleep.

The fox trotted up to her face, gave her cheek a gentle lick and then happily pranced away, a few thin lines of spare spunk dripping off his retracting shaft.

* * *

_"... Anyway, when I came to I wasn't even like, sore or anything??? I almost thought it was some kinda dream but there was totally a HUGE mess and my pants were ruined. I'm okay now, and I even have these mega rad ears and a big bushy tail to show for it and my hair's all red and it's just SOOO COOOL!! I'll probs leave out some deets if anyone asks tho, hehe._  
_Sad I missed the full moon, but hey, now I wonder what other neat animals I'll meet in this place? I'll go exploring again soon, but that's, like, all for now!_  
_See you later, diary!"_


End file.
